Whispers Under the Tree
by Ameya Tsukaki
Summary: Ameya:  This is a pokeshipping about the innocent love of Ash and Misty lying beneath a tree and watching the clouds go by :3    Takashi: yeah yeah get on with it!


The breezes flowed through the air as the tree swayed back and forth gently; two best friends lay beneath the summer sun and hid from its rays. "Ash…" A red haired young girl muttered, sitting close to the boy with black hair and a Pikachu lying next to his side. "Yes Misty?" Ash locked eyes with her and smiled, lying down on the cool grass that the breezes whispered passed.

"N-Nothing…" Misty blushed and turned her head, lying close to him and wishing she could admit her feelings for him, but she was far too shy to even consider that. They may have been best friends for years, but she couldn't allow herself to admit such passion that she had felt for him.  
>"Err?" Ash just blinked at her in confusion and sighed, grasping his yellow friend.<p>

Misty was beat red and couldn't bring herself to face him, nor look him in the face, so she remained silent and rolled over on her right side. i_Why can't I admit my feelings?/i _She asked herself and finally sat up, realizing just how close she was sitting to Ash, their hands were almost touching, she wanted so bad to grab his hands, but couldn't bring herself to that either.

"It sure is relaxing here, huh?" Ash smiled at her and blushed slightly. i_Blushing? Why is he blushing like I am? Does he realize just how close we are to another?_ /i

"Why are you so nervous Misty? Just relax and watch the clouds with me." Ash laughed lightly and innocently pulled her down with him. "What do you see in that cloud over there?"  
>Misty was to stunned to grasp everything Ash had just said, she was lying down, hand in hand with him and watching the clouds. She never wanted this moment to end, she wished the clock would just break and stop.<p>

"I see a Pikachu!" Ash pointed at a cloud and grinned while Pikachu remained quiet, noticing these two needed privacy.

"Ehm… I see… I see a Staryu." Misty continued to blush and scooted closer to her first love and giggled gently from nervousness. Ash didn't seem to be nervous at all as he gripped her hand just a litter harder, Misty yawned slightly and smiled widely and felt her heart beat roughly in her chest.

"Look over there! It's a Serviper" Ash eagerly pointed out and looked over at Misty and tapped her on the shoulder with his free hand, making her even more nervous.

Misty was finally calming down and looked into the sky, "I see…. An Azurill."

Ash started to yawn slightly and grow weary, "Hey Misty?" he faced her with a tired look on his face and smiled.

"Yes?" She smiled back and eagerly hoped he would ask for a kiss or something.

"I'm going to take a brief nap, I am so tired."  
>This nearly made Misty fall on her face from embarrassment and almost… annoyance, so she shook her head and decided to allow her mind to wander, she imaged herself and Ash at their wedding, dressed in pure white silk and under the moonlight sky, with a beautiful starry sky above them. Ash and Misty said their "I do's" in the daydream as they shared their first kiss together as a married couple, holding hands and finally bonded as one. "I love you Ash…" Suddenly Misty's daydream was ended as she realized she really said those words out loud.<p>

"You…You do? Misty, really?" Ash stared at her with wide eyes and was stunned by those words.

"Uhh…" Misty's face turned bright red as their faces got closer and closer, Ash pulled her toward him and smiled widely. "I love you too, Misty… Ever since you left me, I realized I loved you, I missed you since that day, but since we are back together," He paused for a mere second then continued, " I have been wanting to say those words for so long." He grasped her tightly and locked her in a kiss, she smiled and kissed him back while shocked that he felt this way.

"I mean these words Misty, I love you." Ash hugged her tightly and smiled as Pikachu gave him a thumbs up. "I love you too." The couple said as they intertwined their fingers together and fell asleep under the tree together, laying close to each other and dreaming of another as the gentle breezes blew passed them ever so slowly.


End file.
